Only Human
by Jonathan 81
Summary: Complete Supernatural Crossover. Xander has always been around people with powers, but what if he meets people like him, only human. Final Chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

Title:

Title: Only Human

Chapter: 1

Author: Jonathan

Rating: M

Category: Xander/?

Summery:Xander has always been around people with powers, but what if he meets people like hum, only human.

Disclaimer: Buffy is owned by Wedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy. Supernatural is owned by Kripke, CW, Warner Brothers

Timeline: Buffy post "Go Fish." Superntural, pre-series.

Author Notes:1) This fic started formulated after I saw the recent episodes of Supernatural. I know What the Shell is what is on plate and I would love to go back to Darkverse, but I think this will have to be where my muse is right now.

2) There is no planned shipping right now, but do know that I am a BX fan at heart and that still remains a possibility.

--

Xander Harris stalked the night. All around him sounds of the city rippled through the air. He could feel the cool of night. A blanket of chill surrounded him like a blanket. The only separation between the two was his clothes.

He had been doing the same procedure now for a little over two weeks. Every night, he'd go out. No slayer. No witch. No watcher. No werewolf, not even a vampire. Definitely not a vampire. It be warm night in Antarctica before that would happen. Well, if he had anything to say about it.

His pray had been a demon. Not just an ordinary demon…oh no not a ordinary demon. This was a demon that had been leaving a trail. A trail that even the demon knew he was leaving. For this demon was a smart demon…a demon who had the mind of a serial killer. And this killer has gone through seven victims. Seven victims that he had stumbled upon and now sought through to clean up the mess.

Xander Harris had tracked this demon. He had done well, and even come close to times. But however…a twist would happen at the end of a search only to throw him in the complete opposite direction. This really was a smart demon.

He bent down to look on the ground that he was walking upon. With his fingers, he felt the dirt and felt the slight formations that formed from the demon's footprints. They were still warm. The demon wasn't far. He truly thanked that dreadful Halloween. Because of all those army memories, he knew how to read between the lines. He knew how to keep himself inconspicuous.

Xander got to his feet and rubbed his right arm with his left hand. He looked around his surroundings and could easily see the difference between Sunnydale, California and Point Pleasant, Virginia.

He was a long way from home. And that was planned. He could still remember why he left and he would do it again. He would do anything for his friends and keeping on the move was what he decided.

That last night in Sunnydale meant gave the protection Cordelia, Buffy, Willow, Giles, and Oz needed. And he didn't know when he was going to go back, but that wasn't what he wanted to think about it. He would at least give enough time for things to calm down. That would definitely take a while.

He headed for the end of the sidewalk and grasped his hand against the stop sign. He turned onto Ingrid Street. Walking toward his motel room, he couldn't believe that it had been a couple months since he left the Dale. But time does fly when you start to do solo hunting. The time had give the opportunity for not only for his strength to grow but also for his mind to wrap around his Halloween memories and build a knowledge of military skill through research and training.

He decided to head home and jump into his car. There he would give Point Pleasant another spin. After which he would go to sleep for the night.

--

Xander finally pulled around the corner of Weisman and McFarlane ending his patrol of Point Pleasant. He had successfully gone around the perimeter of the city. Damn that demon. He definitely was smart.

Letting out a sigh, he was no need of going to bed right now. Shaking his head he needed a drink and maybe a clear head. Nodding to himself, he looked both ways and went in pursuit of a bar.

--

A tall man walked into the bar. He headed for the counter passing a young man who was by himself…sifting through what seemed like a lot of paper.

The man in question took a seat on a stool. He looked at the man who was at the cash register. He nodded to himself and ran his fingers down the back of his head. "Bartender…"

The bartender nodded as he closed the drawer, through a towel over his shoulder and went to the man in question who looked surprisingly built. "What can I get for you?"

"Whisky." The man replied dryly.

The bartender said, "Sure thing." He turned around and grabbed the liquid in question. Going back to the man, he pulled out a shot glass and poured him a glass.

The man smiled his thanks and lifted the glass in his hands. Taking it to his lips, he nursed the drink. "Hey, I was hoping something."

"Oh…"

He swung the liquid a little and took another sip. "I'm looking for someone."

The bartender commented, "Who for?"

"I think he just came into town. Have there been any reported missing people?"

He whipped the inside of a glass. "Nothing out of the norm." The bartender shook his head, "Real shame though."

The man took a sip. "Really?"

He nodded as he placed the towel back on shoulder. "Problem is I don't know much about what happened though."

The man sighed as he went into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Going inside he pulled out a 50 bill. Passing to the bartender he waited for the answer.

The bartender took the money. "Yeah, they're been some missing people. Problem is that these people aren't the usual outcome. Normally, they'd wind up in the morgue. These people though are found stripped of their muscles and organs. What's even more strange is that their hearts are left in tact."

The man nodded and finished his drink. "Thanks." He dropped a tip by his glass and headed for the door. As he left, he failed to notice the young man was already gone.

--

The man took a breath and headed for his car. He took a few steps and stopped when he heard a slight sound. Turning around he looked in a direction that that he felt where the source was coming from.

Turning back to his car he did a few hand gestures and went back to the source. Going in his sleeve he pulled out a silver poker. Wrapping his fingers around the instrument he headed further down.

And disappeared moments later behind the corner. Suddenly Xander dropped from above the fire escape. Grabbing his axe that was belted to him, he got it in the ready. Closing to where he saw the man go, Xander walked in the procedure that would best serve the situation.

He gently turned the corner to find no one. Xander let out a breath when he soon felt an incoming cold breath. Looking around him, he noted another latter above him. Attaching the axe to his belt, Xander climbed the said latter and waited for two following men to come across his previous location.

Satisfied, he jumped down in the middle and slammed his shoulder into the taller one who backed into the wall of the bar, he then followed through with a foot sweep knocking Xander to the ground.

Xander retaliated by spinning on his back and grabbed the tall man by the feet and forcing him to the ground. Xander then somersaulted and pinned him to the ground. He immediately withdrew his axe and held it in the ready.

"I'm not looking for trouble." Xander said honestly. He looked at the shorter was going to attack Xander. The young Californian then flicked his wrist and a silver knife shout out of his palm.

"Don't even think about it."

Finally the first man walked from behind the corner with a shotgun in the ready. "Stay away from my boys." The man threatened him.

He looked at the elder man and replied calmly. "I don't want to do anything I'm going to regret." He looked at the two men beside him, "And I don't think you want to either."

Xander sighed realizing if this were how the current discussion was going to pursue, it would have to go through another tactic. Plus, he did hear from what the man was saying in the bar. "I'm a hunter. Like you."

The man looked at him sternly, "You're a hunter?"

He nodded, "For a guy from Sunnydale, I think I can call myself a hunter."

The mention of the town caused the man to ease a little. "You're from the Hellmouth?"

"Hellmouth?" The taller one asked.

"Before we talk, how bout we call off this Mexican stand-off?" The shorter one reasoned.

Xander and the first man looked at one another and nodded. They carefully let their weapons down.

"Good." The shorter one replied as he helped the taller one to his feet.

The four of them looked at one another and the elder one finally spoke up. "I'm John Winchester. These are my boys Dean and Sam."

Xander nodded, "Xander."

"Now that being said, why don't we go talk?" Dean asked.

Xander replied, "My motel room isn't that far away."

"We'll follow." John said.

That said, the four left to talk.

--

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Xander was on route to his motel room

Title: Only Human

Chapter: 2

Author: Jonathan

Rating: M

Category: Xander/?

Summery:Xander has always been around people with powers, but what if he meets people like hum, only human.

Disclaimer: Buffy is owned by Wedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy. Supernatural is owned by Kripke, CW, Warner Brothers

Timeline:Buffy post "Go Fish." Superntural, pre-series. The year this takes place is in 1999. Xander is 17. Dean being born in 78 is 21 and Sam is 16 since he was born in 83.

Author Notes:1) This fic started formulated after I saw the recent episodes of Supernatural. I know What the Shell is what is on plate and I would love to go back to Darkverse, but I think this will have to be where my muse is right now.

2) There is no planned shipping right now, but do know that I am a BX fan at heart and that still remains a possibility.

--

Xander was on route to his motel room. His car ran down the dirt path of the country road. Nole Avenue was one long road and the motel was around the corner.

A scream soon pierced the night sky. Xander immediately turn his head to the source and knew something was up. Placing his hand on the wheel, Xander turned his car to the edge of the road and parked his vehicle.

He sighed. Time to go to work.

Xander got out of his car and went for the trunk. Pulling up the lid he started to shift through some weaponry. He had a feeling the demon wasn't too far away. Grunting, he started look for…

Bright lights hit his back.

He turned around and spotted the Impala that he recently came across. It soon came to a halt just behind his car and parked. Three doors opened and three males came out of the vehicle.

The elder one approached Xander. "Why'd you stop?"

Xander answered, "Sa'Kalla Demon."

Dean came beside him, "Sa'Kalla Demon?"

He nodded, "Been tracking this jerk for little over a month."

"Isn't that the demon?" Sam began.

John gazed at the newcomer. "I don't like bringing in people if we don't have to." He glanced at the dirt road they bordered, "But this demon has been in our sights for some time."

Dean added, "He killed a friend of ours a few towns back."

Xander gave it some thought. "Mason?"

Sam replied, "Yeah."

He sighed, "Sorry." Xander shook his head, "This never gets easy."

John looked at him, "It never does." He shortly looked at Xander's trunk. "You certainly have an arsenal, Xander."

"It's either me or them. I'm going with me all the time."

"I think we should give this Sa'Kalla Demon some hell." Dean reasoned.

Xander look at them for a moment and then back at the at the dirt path. Returning his gaze, he replied, "I'm down with that."

--

The demon dragged the woman with his right claw. He came to a halt when he reached a stoned circle. Placing the woman in the center of the circle, he cradled her cheek with his claw allowing the texture of her smooth white skin to glide across his rugged scaled yellow tone hide.

He cracked a smile as his red eyes feasted at her brunette hair. Her white skin perfectly reflected against the blazing fire that circulated her and him.

He took his right forefinger and watched the nail elongate.

His eyes sparkled in eagerness as he traced a line down her jaw line.

Going to her chest, he placed his finger just above her blouse and started to tear the cloth, allowing the tendrils of fibers to split.

Two ears perked when sudden rustling was heard. Snapping his head to the source, he quietly got to his feet and edged to the fire. Raising one foot, he walked past the flame only feeling a slight sizzle…only enough to allow his scales to glisten. He then followed in pursuit of his problem…that human…Harris.

--

John and Sam walked deeper into the field. Their part of the plan was in motion; Xander and Dean would meet them down the line after leaving a false trail.

John glided his hand on the dirt ground. His fingers feeling the texture of the earth. "He isn't that far away."

Sam knelt down beside his father. "You realize if it this demon, this ends tonight?"

He looked at his son, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Sam."

He nodded, "Yes, Sir."

John gave him a sign with his hand and watched as Sam acknowledged it.

"As soon as reach the end of the lake, we wait."

--

He wasn't alone?

The demon roared into the night in disappointments.

Harris knew the Winchesters? That wasn't good at all.

He shrugged.

Didn't matter. He knew some interesting aspects of human history, and it could work her. He smiled in delight and scanned his surroundings.

Time to divide and conquer.

--

"So you were at the Hellmouth?" Dean uttered under his breath as the two continued to place broken branches away from them.

He shrugged, "Didn't have a choice." He took his shoe and placed footprints on the way in synch with the branches. "Grew up there."

The elder Winchester brother looked at him, "So the whole hunting thing was always around?"

Harris shrugged, "Kinda stumbled into it. It all started with a girl."

Dean smirked, "I get that." He cleared some of the footprints that were true and looked at him, "Remind me to tell you about some of my stories."

Xander nodded, "I can tell you some stories."

He added, "I think first we should fling that silver dagger at the demon."

--

"Dad!"

John looked at his father as he pointed to the blazing circle.

"The demon's gone."

He grinned. "Good." He took the pale with him to the fire circle. Pouring it on the blaze, "Help me put out the fire."

Sam nodded as he went back to the buckets of water. He joined his father, and one by one, the flames diminished.

With the flames gone, the two went to the next demonic prey of the serial killer and knelt down beside her.

"He didn't kill her yet." John said with relief. He turned to the woods. "Xander and Dean should be here soon." He then took out a blanket to cover the victim and looked at his son, "Help me revive her."

--

"C'mon…c'mon…"

Dean uttered those words under his breath.

"I want to end this you evil son of a bitch."

He stood behind a tree waiting for the demon to pass by.

Xander and him successfully tracked down the demon and watched his behavior. By themselves the Winchesters only knew a part of the Sa'Kalla Demon's motives. Xander filled in some more that they didn't know and now they believed they had this demon pegged.

Next on their minds was that the demon would try to separate them. and since now he and Xander were in different locations, it only would make the demon feel that he succeeded.

So now, Dean sat and waited while Xander agreed to become the bate. Dean just got off his phone and heard Xander's situation. According to their new ally, Xander was only a few minutes away.

When he had the last thought, he saw Xander running down the field in pursuit of the fire circle where his father and brother currently were.

--

Xander looked behind and watched in fear as the demon was charging him.

"It ends tonight, Harris." The demon bellowed.

'Yeah, for you.' He thought as he left the woods. Looking to the left, he spotted Dean by the tree. The plan was in motion.

Xander ran with all his heart, always making sure a few feet were between the two. Xander took breaths ay a hurried rate. His heart pounded and sweat started to bead. He could feel the wind pass him as he ran.

He could see the smoke that resided in the demon's lair. Xander grinned at the sight.

Time slowed as he continued to run.

Xander edged closer to his goal.

He soon saw Sam and John by the fire. To his right, he saw Dean walking slowly, enough to not bring attention to him.

Feeling his pant's vibrate, Xander immediately fell to the ground.

He looked up and watched the plan unfold.

A silver dagger soared through the air. He turned around and watched the b lade smash into the demon's right shoulder. He hollered out in pain.

Xander got to his feet and took out a silver sword that was attached to his belt. He took it by the handle and grabbed it by both hands. He swerved around and brought the blade to meet it's mark.

He watched as the silver cut and detach the head from his neck. The demon's head decapitated and rolled off his shoulders. He watched as the demon's body fell limp and hit the ground in a thud.

Xander took a breath in success. He stood still looking at the fallen demon.

The Sa'Kalla Demon was done and now his victims could rest in peace.

"I guess it's over."

Xander looked as Sam uttered those words.

He nodded.

He turned to the Winchesters.

"Thanks for the help."

John offered his hand. "You did good work, Xander."

He agreed. "I think we all did."

Dean added, "I actually think a drink's in order."

"After we take Veronica home, we might be able to do just that." John said as he introduced Xander and Dean to the girl they saved.

--

A car drove down Jefferson Boulevard that night. Within the vehicle, two people sat inside.

The two of them just celebrated their engagement. Moments before Aaron Masters had asked his girlfriend, Stacy Fletcher of five months.

Aaron sat behind the wheel and drove down the cold night. The two were enjoying the night and were already in the midst of planning the wedding.

"This is the most happy I've ever been." Stacy said to her fiancé. "I can't wait to be Mrs. Stacy Masters."

He smiled at her as he watched the road. Two bright eyes flashed in front of him and he closed them immediately. He opened them and looked at them again. They looked light bike reflectors.

He lost control of the car and flung it toward a tree. The car immediately hit and crashed. Aaron Masters suddenly flung into the steering wheel hard.

Stacy hit her head on the door beside her. The glass cracked on impact.

--

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Xander flopped open his suitcase on his bed

Title: Only Human  
Chapter: 3  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M  
Category: Xander/?  
Summery: Xander has always been around people with powers, but what if he meets people like him, only human.  
Disclaimer: Buffy is owned by Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy. Supernatural is owned by Kripke, CW, Warner Brothers  
Timeline: Buffy post "Go Fish." Supernatural, pre-series. The year this takes place is in 1999. Xander is 18. Dean being born in 78 is 21 and Sam is 16 since he was born in 83.  
Author Notes: 1) This fic started formulated after I saw the recent episodes of Supernatural. I know What the Shell is what is on plate and I would love to go back to Darkverse, but I think this will have to be where my muse is right now.  
2) There is no planned shipping right now, but do know that I am a BX fan at heart and that still remains a possibility.  
------------------------------------------------------------

Xander flopped open his suitcase on his bed. With the Sa'Kalla demon was finally killed and his goal was complete. Satisfied, it was time to move on. That was his life at this point.

Seeing that he had nothing else to do but keep on the move, becoming a Hunter seemed like the right fit. After finding out the truth of the nightlife, he couldn't let it rest. Buffy made him realize that things were dangerous and even though he was no longer around the Hellmouth, he could certainly find other demons to kill. Whether they be around a hellmouth or not.

Knowing that, he continued to pack. He reached for his pant drawer and started to pull out one pair of jeans after another. When his hand reached for the last pair and started to go for his boxers, the phone rang.

He reached for the phone and placed his ear to the receiver. "Hello?"

"Xander?"

He grinned knowing the voice. "Yeah, it's me."

"Great to see you still around, kid."

"I'm like a bad penny. I always turn up."

"Keep believing that, Xander." The voice reasoned. "Look if you're not too busy with your demon problem, there's another big bad in Point Pleasant."

He rolled his eyes. "Great. I was about to head upstate." Xander shook his head, "What's going on?"

"I'd do it, Xander. I would. But these damn zombies won't let me leave."

"Zombies?" He turned around. "You alright over there?"

"Yeah, it's cool. These people I'm with aren't so primitive." A pause happened. "Don't worry. I'm okay. Look, you're needed in West Virginia."

"I…uh…"

"Xander, I'm good. If I got some time, I'll head up to Point Pleasant. If not, we'll meet up later."

He sighed. "Alright. So, what's this about?"

"An ex of mine lost her friends last night. Sounded like something that happened to her friend. I need you to check it out."

Xander reached for a notepad that was on his nightstand. "So what's the sitch?"

His friend told him the necessary information.

"Alright, thanks." He replied as he jotted down the address. "I'll head over their now."

"Thanks, kid." His friend replied. "We'll meet up later."

They ended their conversation and both went on their destined locations.

------

"Take a look at this."

Dean and Sam looked up from the table they sat at to find their father headed for their booth. He sat in the free spot by Dean and showed a newspaper across the table.

Both brothers looked at the paper and spotted a highlighted headline. 'Mysterious Body Count Adds Two More.'

They looked at the article in question as John took a sip from his coffee.

"This happened last night?" Sam asked as he just passed over the picture of the car crash.

He nodded. "The details are the same. Hours before Stacy Fletcher death, she reported seeing two bright red eyes. They almost looked like bike reflectors."

Dean leant in closer. "So what are we dealing with?" He made sure the coast was clear and looked back at him. "Poltergeist?"

John looked at his sons. "This isn't their type of haunting." He shrugged, "Besides mostly poltergeists are mischievous. They do cause some happenings, but nothing to this type of magnitude."

Dean took a bite of his scrambled eggs. "Does it say if they're were any surviving witnesses?"

Sam pointed to a paragraph. "Here's a couple." Looking further into it, he added, "There's three here. Thomas Elkins, Rachel Bender, and Henry O'Connell."

Their father sat back down pointed out, "We need to talk to these people."

Dean drank the last of his orange juice. He looked at the article a little longer. He smirked, "I call this Rachel Bender girl."

Sam smirked, "You always go after the girl."

He shrugged, "You're just mad that…"

"Boys."

The two young Winchesters looked at the elder.

"We still don't know what we're going to find yet and if it's taken allot of lives, we might be dealing with something that's dangerous."

Sam nodded, "So what do we do?"

-------

"How long's it been?"

The dark haired brunette looked at the man that her ex-boyfriend told her to meet. The two had been talking for about an hour now.

From their already progressing conversation, she could tell that this Xander Harris knew what he was talking about.

He coughed slightly and smirked, "How long's it been?"

Bender looked at the a photograph of a friend of hers. She glanced back to Xander, "Megan died five months ago."

Xander nodded writing down some specifics. "How'd she died?"

She nodded. "Megan and I were driving down Jefferson Boulevard. The radio and lights started to flicker. "

"Flicker, huh? Kinda like a static."

Rachel ran some hair behind her ear. She looked at him cautiously. "Now that I think about it, it was similar to a static."

Xander gave her a slight smile as she continued.

"I ended up with a minor headache and some broken bones. I broke my right arm. Megan had a concussion, which only allowed the doctors to see that she had a terminal cancer. It was hidden. The doctors couldn't save her."

Harris noticed the emotion in her voice. "You must've been close."

Rachel grinned, "We were." She shook her head. "I still remember her last few hours. Megan surely didn't like what was happening, and who could blame her. And when I head that both Aaron Masters and Stacy Fletcher died from the same impact, I had to find out what was happening. So I called our mutual…"

Her words were cut off when the doorbell rung.

"I'll be right back."

Xander nodded as she went off. "Cool."

Moments later she left the room and went for the door.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi..,my name's Agent Goldblum. I'm with the FBI. I'm here…"

"I didn't know you made house calls, Dean."

Rachel and the newcomer looked to see Xander coming around the corner.

"Xander?"

She looked at Xander and the newcomer. "You two know each other?"

Dean replied, "We're on the same bowling team. Pin Pals."

"She knows, Dean."

"She does?"

Rachel closed the door; "Xander and I were talking in the living room when you interrupted." She gave Dean a smile, "Why don't you join us?"

He looked at Xander and then back at her, "If you don't mind…"

"We were just talking about the Masters case." Xander said as he joined Bender by the couch

Dean joined the two of them as he sat in a spare chair. He turned to Xander, "Thought you were headed north."

"My ex-boyfriend called him on this." Rachel replied to the elder. "How do you know each other, really?"

"Xander was on the hunt for a demon last night, we kinda ran into each other."

Xande added, "Right into a Mexican Stand-Off." He shrugged, "Then we laughed, we cried, we had the best time of our lives."

"So why don't you two fill me in on what happened the night?"

------

"Honey, I'm home."

Sam and John looked at the door as it opened to reveal the eldest Winchester son.

"Hey Dean." John said as he looked at a map that was pinned on their motel wall.

"Any luck?" Sam asked.

"Depends if you call me lucky." Xander replied as he came into the room.

"Look who I ran into." Dean said.

"Xander?" The father asked.

"Xander was already talking to Rachel when I got to her house."

"Did you find out anything?" Sam asked.

Xander and Dean told them what they experienced with Rachel Bender.

John nodded after he heard their take. He sat down on the bed.

"I think I know what we're dealing with."

Sam added, "O'Connell said that when he experienced this entity it actually predicted Laurie Elkins' death."

John said to them, "Combine the prediction, the two red bike reflector-like eyes, the screeching voice, and the static…we might be dealing with the Mothman."

------

TBC

AN: The Mothman is an actually phenomenon that occurred in Point Pleasant, West Virginia during the year 1966. If you want to fallow up on Mothman, go here: wikipedia(dot)org/wiki/Mothman

since I can't write an actual url in fanfic here, where it says (dot) in the above url, simply use the period when writing out the web address.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Only Human  
Chapter: 4  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M  
Category: Xander/?  
Summery: Xander has always been around people with powers, but what if he meets people like him, only human.  
Disclaimer: Buffy is owned by Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy. Supernatural is owned by Kripke, CW, Warner Brothers  
Timeline: Buffy post "Go Fish." Supernatural, pre-series. The year this takes place is in 1999. Xander is 18. Dean being born in 78 is 21 and Sam is 16 since he was born in 83.  
Author Notes: 1) This fic started formulated after I saw the recent episodes of Supernatural. I know What the Shell is what is on plate and I would love to go back to Darkverse, but I think this will have to be where my muse is right now.  
2) There is no planned shipping right now, but do know that I am a BX fan at heart and that still remains a possibility.

3) Sorry for the holdup. Real life can do that to you. Hope this chapter makes up for the lateness.  
------------------------------------------------------------

Xander flopped a book on a large brown table. Taking the seat beside it, he uttered, "Wills would know what to do right now."

Taking the cover with his right hand, he looked at the three Winchesters beside him. Sam was next to him while Dean and John were a few spots down looking up some research of their own.

Xander started to scan down the table of contents when he heard, "So this Mothman apparently visited Point Pleasant before."

The Sunnydale native perked up from his reading, "Heh."

He looked at the younger brother as he elaborated. "He had a number of sightings back in 1966. All these happenings…the predictions…car crashes…it's nothing new."

Xander smirked, "Wonder if the Mothman's the reason for Buffy's driving record."

Sam looked at him, "I don't think so."

He said innocently with a smirk, "She does live on the Hellmouth."

"Even still...." Winchester replied without much thought. He turned back to his article that he was reading and then turned back, "The last time the Mothman was recorded to be was on the Silver Bridge right before it collapsed."

Xander nodded, "So he was the reason?"

Sam stated, "It was never proven. The Mothman never was found to be the source of a problem or the warning of a problem."

"Great." He took a breath, "So we don't know if he's bad or good."

"That's the gist of it." Sam replied.

Xander looked back at the book. "How are we supposed to stop this guy anyway?" He looked at him, "Is he some kind of ghost? Demon?"

"How about alien?"

The two turned to see Dean and John approaching them. Dean sat beside Sam as John sat down on the edge of the table.

"Alien?" Sam asked.

"No ET then, huh?" Xander smirked.

"He could be like that if he's good." Sam corrected him.

John passed them a book that he had in his right hand. Xander took it from him and read, "The Mothman Prophecies."

He flipped to the spine of the book, "…John Keel…"

The father reasoned, "Keel was a investigator during the time of the actual Mothman appearances. He later wrote them down in that book."

"Is it accurate?" Sam asked.

John replied, "As far as I can tell. It also mentions the Men in Black."

"And not the Will Smith kind." Dean sighed. "Good movie though."

"No complaints." Xander added.

He leaned back in his chair. "So what do we do? Go talk to this Keel guy?"

The father looked at them, "Normally, that would probably be the best idea. But, Keel is actually hard to get a hold of. We have better luck going to Bobby if we need some help."

Xander shrugged, "I got a suggestion."

They looked at him strangely.

Taking out his cell phone, he dialed a number.

"Temple Community Hospital."

Xander took the phone in his hand and dialed a sequence of five digits. He waited a few moments, and then dialed four more.

He placed the receiver to his ear and waited for a click.

"Dr. Westlake…"

------

Sarah Masters walked slowly down the steps of an apartment building. She grudgingly approached her car and leant against the bumper. Her fingers ran over the rim of the box that she was holding. The fibers of the cardboard met her skin in an interesting texture.

She sighed as she placed the box on the pavement of the driveway. Turning to the trunk she cleared some space for the box to rest in.

Taking back the box, she dropped it into the trunk carefully. Looking at the top, she noticed another of items from the apartment that she came through. Atop of the pile laid a photograph of her and her brother.

She smiled slightly at the image of Aaron Masters. Her elder brother of two years. His tragic death still burned in her mind. Even though she wasn't at the accident, she knew where he was when it happened. And it happened on the night of his engagement? What kind of cruel joke was that?

What was the answer? He smashed his head against the window of his car. She could feel the wetness started to transpire upon on her soft skin. Sarah whipped the wetness from her eyes moments after she opened them.

Aaron's death was just so much on her mind. And who could blame her? She shook her head and closed the trunk. Taking her hand, she dove it into her pocket and fingered the keys.

Heading for the driving seat, she took out the keys and approached the lock. She was about to insert the key when she felt a gust of wind over her.

Looking to the source, she didn't see anything. She shook her head and went back to the car. But…she felt the wind again. Looking ahead of her, she decided to investigate it. The curiosity of her mind was getting the best of her.

Rounding the corner of the apartment building, she headed down the south side of the building. Her footsteps held caution and she felt the wind gust by again.

Placing her hand on the bark of the nearest tree she turned to the right. Down in front of her a few feet she saw two bright red circles. Looking to the ground she grabbed a plank of wood that rested upon the tree.

Edging closer down the hill, her eyes widened. The two red circles appeared to be eyes on this large creature. It truly towered over…this creature looked to be over seven feet tall. He'd put Shaquille O'Neill to shame.

The creature soon spread out wings that looked that spanned well over 10 feet in length. They also looked as if they had a feather-like quality to them.

Sarah couldn't pull away from this creature.

It looked at her, let out a shriek.

Sarah just watched as the creature looked at her.

She then heard a thought in her mind…

'4 deaths of Jericho.'

Before she could ask anything, the mothman jumped into the sky and flew straight up leaving a confused Sarah Masters.

------

"Bobby agrees with Dr. Westlake." John said as he entered their hotel room. He rounded the corner with a couple coke cans in his hand. He tossed them to the three other men in the room.

Xander caught his with ease as did Dean. Sam on the other hand caught his but tumbled back off the bed and landed on his back.

"You okay there, Sammy?" Dean asked as his brother got off the floor. "Having a close encounter with the carpet kind, huh?"

"Very funny, Dean." Sam said as he pulled himself into spare seat and went for the can.

"Sam, don't…"

But it was too late. Sam opened the can, and the soda exploded all over him.

All three men burst out laughing.

"Tried to warn you." Xander reasoned trying to catch his breath.

Sam gave them a look as he sipped up the remaining soda on the can. He went to the sink and placed the can inside the basin. Taking the towel on the counter he cleaned himself when the phone rang.

Xander flipped open his phone and heard a frantic voice. "Alex…he's coming…"

The voice of his mother made his eyes widen. "Mom…"

"He's coming, Alex. He came home in a drunken rage."

"Mom…"

"He called earlier. His boss fired him. Now, he's in the house. He's got a look in his eyes. Alex, he's coming…." He then head something shatter. "With a broken bottle…"

"Mom…" He shook his head. "Get out of the house."

"Alex, he's banging on the door."

"Mom…go to my room. I got a knife under my desk."

"Alex…Alex…I….oh my god, Tony!"

The phone then went dead in silence.

He then closed the phone and looked at it. Xander took a breath and looked at the Winchesters.

"Xander…" John said in a gentle tone.

He shook his head slightly. "How?"

"What's going on, Xander?" Dean asked.

"Is your mom okay?" Sam walked over to him.

Xander replied, "No."

"What's wrong?"

"That call." He looked at his phone. "It can't be true."

"Why can't it be true?" Dean asked.

He looked at them sadly, "My parents are dead."

He slumped back onto his bed.

"I got to talk to Dr. Westlake."

------

TBC


	5. Chapter 5a

Title: Only Human  
Chapter: 5a  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M  
Category: Xander/?  
Summery: Xander has always been around people with powers, but what if he meets people like him, only human.  
Disclaimer: Buffy is owned by Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy. Supernatural is owned by Kripke, CW, Warner Brothers  
Timeline: Buffy post "Go Fish." Supernatural, pre-series. The year this takes place is in 1999. Xander is 18. Dean being born in 78 is 21 and Sam is 16 since he was born in 83.  
Author Notes: 1) This fic started formulated after I saw the recent episodes of Supernatural. I know What the Shell is what is on plate and I would love to go back to Darkverse, but I think this will have to be where my muse is right now.  
2) There is no planned shipping right now, but do know that I am a BX fan at heart and that still remains a possibility.

------

Xander dropped his suitcase on the bed. Going to the closet, he started to pull out his clothes. He had to get out of dodge and fast. Dr. Westlake would know the truth. And once that was dealt with, he'd head back here and stop the Mothman.

Taking two shirts in his hands, followed by his jacket, pants, and whatever he could carry in his hands to the bed. Taking one fabric of clothes, he started to shove them in the suitcase at rapid speed.

He soon heard his door knock.

On instinct, his hand went to the axe that was on his nightstand.

"Xander, it's us."

Knowing the voice, he said, "Door's open."

He reluctantly let go of the weapon when the door opened to reveal the Winchesters.

"Xander, calm down."

He looked at Sam when he uttered those words. "I can't. I know it's what I should do, but I just can't."

"You can't?" Dean asked.

He nodded. "No, I can't."

John sighed, "I know it hurts." He took a breath. "Just losing your parents…"

He shook his head, "That's not it." He replied as he went for the drawers next.

"But you said your parents died." Dean reasoned.

"We sorry by the way." Sam tried to provide the comfort that was politely needed.

Harris gave him a slight smile. "Thanks." He sighed. "But they died two months ago."

"Then who called you?" Sam asked in confusion.

Xander replied, "That's what I'm trying to find out." He went back the drawer after folding up some jeans. "I'll be back after. You have my cellphone number."

He then went zipped up his case and went for a box under his bed. Opening it, he revealed that the purpose of the case was to hold weapons.

Dean took a sword that was lain against his coat rack and gave the handle a twirl. Placing his hand on the blade, he offered the weapon Xander allowing him to take hold of the handle. "And this Westlake guy will know for sure? Hell, we could do that checking the obits."

Xander accepted the sword, "Yeah, you could." He reasoned. With a shrug, he added, "I just need to hear it from him though. It's the kind of extra something, y'know?"

John nodded as he edged closer the young teen, "We get it, Xander." He looked at him for a second and even though that they just met a couple days ago, he could tell this shook him up.

And judging that he's going to LA, he had an idea. Seeing that we going to come back only made him more certain about it.

He looked at the young man. "Why don't you go with him, Dean?"

"Dad?" Sam asked.

Xander looked at him, "Thanks, but I think…"

John replied, "Xander, we could use your help here, and with Dean going with you, you'll make it back faster."

Dean smiled, "I could use a day in the sun."

Xander gave it some thought and then looked at Dean, "I guess we're headed west."

"Great." Dean said. "Now I think I better go back too."

------

"The last time I was here was two months ago…" Xander said in a slight whisper. He pulled into a parking space. "We can't stay too long."

Dean sighed, "I know." He looked around the car. "Wish Dad let us take the Impala."

Xander gave him a smile, "It is a nice ride." He unbuckled his seat after turning off the car. "Let me do the talking when we're inside. Last time I was here, the cops seriously had it in for me."

He gave him a look, "Why?"

Harris replied with a shrug, "I wanted it that way." He opened the door and stepped out. "C'mon."

------

Xander flipped on the light. "Let's do a quick change. I'll call Dr. Westlake and we'll set up a meeting."

Dean nodded as he through his bag on the far bed. He looked at the television and then back at him, "You think we have enough time for Pay-Per View?"

Xander gave him a look, "Maybe if we had some extra time."

Winchester nodded as he threw down the TV Guide back on the nightstand. He went back to the bed and went for his bag. He opened it and withdrew a big knife. Looking at the metal closely, he smiled. Lifting his shirt, he sheathed the weapon on his belt and covered it back up.

"If you want to get going, we better move." Dean reminded him.

Xander nodded, "I just talked to him." He placed the phone back in the cradle. "He's going to leave a message for us at this club. We got to pick it up tonight."

He showed a confused look, "Couldn't he just tell you over the phone?"

The younger man replied, "He doesn't like staying on phones too long. He's afraid of being traced."

Dean nodded slowly, "Alright…what are we supposed to do in the meantime?"

Xander grinned, "I got some pie on the table."

"Pie?" He perked.

"Yep. Chocolate." He then went to his suitcase and opened it. Going inside, he withdrew a DVD. "Terminator 2 good?"

Dean smirked, "Xander, where have you been all my life?"

He shrugged, "Down and trapped in Sunnydale." He went to the DVD player and put in the player. "We'll get the message after the movie."

"Sounds like a plan." He grabbed a slice of pie as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Let's watch this puppy."

------

Night had come as the two teens got out of the car. Wind was a light breeze, but a chill still circulated.

Xander looked at Dean and said, "Before we go in here, you might want to know something."

"You're not trying to make a move on me, are you there, Xander?"

He smirked, "Nope. You're too butch."

"Very funny." Winchester replied sarcastically.

Xander chuckled.

He looked ahead of him. "Anyway…this place isn't your usual type of club."

"I'm used to being carded."

Xandre grinned, "It isn't that kind of problem."

He took a moment.

"This place is actually a safe haven."

Wincehster looked at him strangely, "What type of safe haven?"

Xander answered, "For humans and demons."

Dean stopped in his tracks. "Wait." He chuckled slightly. "For a moment, I thought you said a safe haven for demons?"

"And humans…" Xander added to remind him.

"Are you telling me we're going in there?"

Xander replied, "It's okay, Dean." He added, "The owner put a spell on this place. No violence."

"No violence?" Dean questioned. "So no demons killing people?"

"Exactly." He replied. "'C'mon."

------

"Alright. Yes. Is that everything? 11:00 at the pier? Ok, got it. I'll tell them. Thanks for calling, Peyton."

The phone went dead a few seconds later. The owner of the phone placed it back on its cradle. Taking his pen, he jotted down the necessary information.

Around the club was the usual. Off-key singing. Auras being read. Business was all right tonight. Although the singing was getting to him.

He sighed as one singer left the microphone only to be replaced by another. He placed the newly written note behind the glasses for safe keeping. All around him, demons and humans were talking.

"Anything?"

He looked up at his customer.

"What you get from my singing?"

He smiled, "Don't worry, Sweet Cheeks. It's in the bag. Your lady friend will not let you down."

The recently sung performer smiled. "Thanks, Lorne."

He nodded and slapped the performer on the shoulder. "I think you better get going though. She will be saying yes, but as I remember…she doesn't like to be kept waiting."

He nodded and headed out of the bar leaving Lorne to clean some more glasses. When the doors closed, they opened moments later and in walked two teenagers.

Lorne immediately recognized one.

"Baby Face!"

The young man sighed when he heard the name. "Hey, Lorne." He said quietly.

The two edged to the bar. The one he knew walked ahead of the other.

"Been a while, Xander." Lorne replied as he smiled.

"I can't come in here like I used to."

"All too true." Lorne smiled.

"Jeez, Xander. You weren't kidding."

Xander noted Dean's expression. "Told ya."

"Who's your friend?" Lorne asked.

"Lorne, this is Dean."

Lorne offered his hand, but when Dean didn't reciprocate, he added, "There's nothing to be afraid of Dean." He smiled. "I'm an Anagogic Demon. Totally safe."

Xander looked at Dean, "It's cool."

He looked at him carefully, and then back at Lorne. "I'm just not used to seeing demons being non-threatening."

Lorne added, "We're not all bad."

"Still…hunting demons is what I know."

"Hey…there still some out there want to end the world, kill people. It's like people. Not all people are good, y'know."

"Lorne, I need to ask you something."

He pulled away from Dean. "Right. Peyton called for ya."

Xander smiled as Lorne pulled a piece of paper behind the bar and handed it to him. "Peyton said be careful. The cops are still looking for you."

"Don't I know it." Xander reasoned as he looked at the paper and then back at him.

"Before you two get out of LA, you should come back. Sing a song."

"Sing a song?" Dean asked.

Lorne nodded. "I read auras. I can tell your future. Just sing up on the stage, and I'll tell you your future."

"Weird." Winchester replied.

Xaner pointed out, "If we can we will. But if we don't, don't take it the wrong way."

"I totally understand, Baby Face." He flashed him a smile, "It was great seeing you again, Xander." He turned to Dean, "Nice meeting you too."

Dean shook his hand when Lorne offered him his. "Wait till Dad hears of this place."

------

Xander and Dean headed toward the car in the back ally.

"I did not expect to see anything like that." Dean said to him.

He nodded, "I remember that feeling." He leant on the front door of the car. "It blew my mind. Lorne's an interesting type of guy though."

"A little too interesting." Dean reasoned with him and a chuckle.

Xander opened the door and was about to step in. "We got to move. It's 10:34. We got to meet Dr. Westlake at 11." He looked at his note again. "He says look for Ash."

"Ash?"

"Your surrounded, Harris."

Xander turned from Dean and looked at around the corner.

"Detective Lockley. So nice to see you again." Xander said with a grin. He looked at Dean. "I think it's time to go."

------

TBC


	6. Chapter 5b

Title: Only Human

Chapter: 5b

Author: Jonathan

Rating: M

Category: Xander/?

Summery: Xander has always been around people with powers, but what if he meets people like him, only human.

Disclaimer: Buffy is owned by Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy. Supernatural is owned by Kripke, CW, Warner Brothers

Timeline: Buffy post "Go Fish." Supernatural, pre-series. The year this takes place is in 1999. Xander is 18. Dean being born in 78 is 21 and Sam is 16 since he was born in 83.

Author Notes: 1) This fic started formulated after I saw the recent episodes of Supernatural. I know What the Shell is what is on plate and I would love to go back to Darkverse, but I think this will have to be where my muse is right now.

2) There is no planned shipping right now, but do know that I am a BX fan at heart and that still remains a possibility.

Kate took the walkie-talkie in her hand and brought to her lips. "This is Three-One-Eight Bravo. Harris is on the move. He headed west on Smith. I'm requesting assistance on the pursuit."

She immediately opened her door and got into her car. Kate turned on the engine and was about to pull it into drive when her passenger door opened.

"We lost him the last time." Her partner said as he got into the seat.

Kate smiled, "That's the plan." She spun the wheel quickly and pressed the accelerator. Her lights turned on bright yellow as well as her siren. She took the radio and spoke, "Harris and unknown male are on the move. We're looking for a blue Saturn. A blockade on Franklin Avenue is needed."

"We have One-Five-Four Papa on its way. One-Three-Seven Zulu is right behind."

"10-4." She then took her finger off the radio and place it on the wheel. Her eyes kept center down the road. The Harris vehicle was a few car lengths ahead of her.

She watched in within seconds as the cars ahead of her made room for her to pass. Ah…the power of the siren.

Harris was truly in her grasp.

::::::

"Want to tell me what this is about?"

Xander looked at Dean for a second and the back to the road. "I don't think this is the time, Dean."

Dean replied, "Xander, the cops are on our ass. You mind giving me the reason?"

Harris looked at his left…then his right. He kept looking for an exit. "Remember how I told you how I wanted it this way?"

"Yeah..,."

He grinned, "That never changed."

Xander then gunned down the accelerator as he sped down the street. "They're going to block Franklin. We gotta move now before they get here."

Dean looked behind them. "Lockley still behind us."

Harris grinned, "I wouldn't expect any less."

::::::

"They'll never get here in time." Davis said as he watched Harris pull the car further down the street.

Lockley kept her eyes forward. "Backup is on its way."

He sighed, "Not soon enough."

The two officers watched as the blue Saturn drove faster. Kate put her foot on the gas and put it into gear.

::::::

"Um, Xander…" Dean chuckled slightly. "Cops aren't leaving us alone. And there's nowhere to go but straight."

Xander smiled, "Already called in a favor."

::::::

"This is Three-One-Eight Bravo. Harris and male passenger abandoned car. They're currently on foot. Requesting assistance."

"We read you, Thee-One-Eight Bravo. What is their location?"

"Suspects just entered the alley behind Miller's Sporting Goods."

"Police officers are on route to that destination."

"10-4. Davis and I'll pursue as well."

::::::

"What the hell did that come from?"

He looked at his partner as she fumbled with the radio. "I don't know." She hit the power button a few times.

"That wasn't you."

She looked at him. "I know, Davis. The radio isn't working."

He pointed out, "Harris is getting away."

She slammed her palm on the wheel in anger. "We won't lose him again." She pressed her foot on the pedal. "Hold on."

::::::

The blue Saturn turned the corner of the now free Franklin Avenue. He smiled at the sight of police cars leaving.

"What just happened?" Dean asked.

Xander grinned, "A good friend happened."

He pressed the gas harder as he drove down the empty Franklin Avenue. His eyes alert, looking for an exact location. He noticed a figure dressed in black standing at the corner where Franklin turned into Jerome.

His phone rang. Xander picked up the phone and was welcomed to hear, "Pull into Exit B."

Xander nodded, "On it, Doc."

He flipped the phone off and headed for the destined location. Dean looked behind him to see the man in black open a manhole cover and climb into the sewer. He turned to Xander, "I seriously hope your not introducing me to Rat King."

Harris smirked.

------

Dean and Xander were now in a bare sewer dwelling. They got out of the car only to find their feet on stone covered flooring. Numerous suspensions were fastened from the floor to the above ceiling, which was actually underneath one of LA's dumping ground sites.

"Uh…Dean?"

"Yeah?"

Xander scratched the back of his neck. He chuckled lightly "I should tell you something about Dr. Westlake."

He looked at him strangely. "What about him?"

"Be careful what you say to him."

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't want to you see me at my worst." A voice said from the shadows.

The light was dim all around them as the figure moved forward.

Xander said with a grin, "Can't blame a guy for warning."

He took a hand shake that was offered from the dark clothed man. "Good to see things going alright for you, Doc."

Peyton nodded, "Not as alright as I would like." He looked at Dean. "I've been looking to your situation, Dean." A slight beeping sound was heard.

"Almost 99 minutes, huh?"

Peyton looked at his watch, "Yes…it is." He shook his head. "Haven't gotten the formula yet I'm afraid."

He gestured his head to the door. "Come along…"

The three left the room they currently were in. As soon as Peyton lowered his right foot on the first panel, the room lit up. He immediately went for his neckline when he turned to Dean. "I'm not used to letting people see me as I really am."

"Really am?" Dean questioned.

Xander interrupted, "I wanted to tell you before we met, Dean. But…"

Peyton smiled, "LA's finest." He snickered, "Detective Kate Lockley certainly won't forget what happened either I'm afraid."

"Especially with your mimicking skills." Xander said as Peyton removed his mask.

He shook his head, "Ash never did like you using his face."

Westlake then put the mask on a clear metal pan. It already was beginning to dissolve.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean asked, not understanding what he just saw.

Peyton looked at Dean, "I use the masks to go out in the world, Dean. I invented actual liquid skin. Problem is it is sensitive to light. It dark, the skin can be stable. But in light, it can only last 99 minutes."

"No wonder you where the masks." Dean said as he saw the scarring upon his face. Majority of was burned off. Only a quarter of his face remain intact while another quadrant was half and half. The remaining half was burnt tissue healed over.

"What happened to your face?" Dean asked.

He shook his head, "It's a long story." Peyton then added. "I know it would be easy for me let things go, but with my story…it's never easy." Westlake then went to a counter that next to them. "I've been looking into your Mothman situation…"

"Doc…" Xander began.

He looked at his young friend. "Yes?"

"About the call…" Xander said trying to retain the reason for this meeting.

"Right…" Westlake went to the counter. He took a piece of paper. "You were right. Your parents are dead. That wasn't who called you."

"Then who called me?" Xander asked simply.

------


	7. Chapter 5c

Title: Only Human

Chapter: 5c

Author: Jonathan

Rating: M

Category: Xander/?

Summery: Xander has always been around people with powers, but what if he meets people like him, only human.

Disclaimer: Buffy is owned by Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy. Supernatural is owned by Kripke, CW, Warner Brothers

Timeline: Buffy post "Go Fish." Supernatural, pre-series. The year this takes place is in 1999. Xander is 18. Dean being born in 78 is 21 and Sam is 16 since he was born in 83.

Author Notes: 1) This fic started formulated after I saw the recent episodes of Supernatural. I know What the Shell is what is on plate and I would love to go back to Darkverse, but I think this will have to be where my muse is right now.

2) There is no planned shipping right now, but do know that I am a BX fan at heart and that still remains a possibility.

------------------------

Peyton was about to answer his question when he heard a phone ring. Xander immediately went to his phone and opened it up. Bringing it to his ear, he was greeted with, "Hey, Xand."

He took the phone from his ear and looked at the caller ID. It read, 'Private Caller.' He brought back to his ear, "Jesse…"

"Yeah, man. What's up? Bronzing tonight?"

Xander glanced at Westlake with a strange look. Peyton thought a moment and went to his computer. Pressing a number of commands, he started up his phone-tracing program.

He looked at Xander and told him to continue with a hand gesture.

"Who's going?"

"Oh, you know…the usual suspects. Wills'll be there."

"Wills, huh?"

"Oh yeah. And that new girl. Buffy I think her name is. Daniel's still ridin' my ass. I need this. There's only so much algebra a man can take."

"What time?"

"7. I'm thinking of finally asking out Cordy."

"Jesse, man. Bud…"

"I'll swing by your house in a few. Don't worry. You'll get out way before your dad gets home."

Before Xander could say anything, the phone went dead. He looked at the phone. "Alright…." He closed it. "You get it?"

Peyton looked at the machine and sighed, "Just as I thought."

"What?"

He let out a sigh…"Both calls came from the same place." Westlake looked at Xander. "You're phone."

"My phone?"

Dean looked at the computer screen. "He's right, Xander. It's your phone."

"But how?"

Westlake told him to come to the computer screen. "Look at this."

He opened a number of files and brought up three documents. One of which contained the dialogue of Xander and his 'mother' while he brought up some articles from magazines.

"We know what you've been dealing is the Mothman. All the information you found in Point Pleasant is the truth. We still don't know if he is a threat or not. However…"

Westlake then opened another document. He took the magnifying tool and zoomed into a section of text. "Take a look at this…"

Dean looked at the paragraph. "You mean that it's been this mothman freak?"

Peyton nodded. "He has this ability. Psychic almost. He can read your thoughts and your memories."

"So that's why I heard from mom and Jesse?"

"And with us leaving Point Pleasant…" Dean said slowly.

"He cut his stress causers by half." Xander summarized. "Son of a bitch."

He shook his head. "We got to head back."

"Before you go, Xander. There's something you should know…"

Harris turned back to Westlake. "What's up?"

"I got this e-mail from Gideon before I ran into you." He passed it to Xander. "The Wing got Laurie…"

"Who's Laurie?" Dean asked.

"A friend of mine. The Wing kidnapped her."

Xander shook his head. "Alright…we'll help. But once we get her out, Dean and I got to head east."

He grinned. "Good." He went over to a few photographs. "You two might want to see what we got for photographs…"

------

"Ah…here's Doctor Green." Security Guard Tom Michaels said as Sidney Green came up the steps.

He reached the door and opened it. "Ms. Parker said you were coming by."

Green smiled, "Thank you, Mr. Michaels." He took a step back, "This is Mr. Parkman. We just have to pick up the Madison Agreement."

"Of course." Tom said opening the door. "Ms. Parker told us what was happening."

He grinned. "Thank you again. We will not be long."

Allowing Mr. Parkman ahead of him, the two of them entered the front entrance. The two of them walked over to front desk where the security guard had his station set up.

"All you need to do is sign in. I'm afraid its procedure."

Green nodded, "Certainly." He opened his suit jacket and pulled out a pen. The doctor then bent down to write his name when a sudden thud was heard. Doctor Green turned around to see the fallen form of Tom Michaels.

Green smiled. "Go get Dean."

Mr. Parkman nodded as Doctor Green took Michaels up from the ground and pulled him over to a closet. Opening it, he stashed the guard within. Locking the door, he turned around and took the case that Mr. Parkman brought with him.

Dean came moments later. "I stashed the body." Westlake said through the mask. Put on the mask. You're name is Tom Michaels. If someone says why aren't you your post, say that your just doing your rounds."

Winchester nodded as he got the case. "Xander and I'll wait for you." He then went for an office to put on the mask.

Xander then went to the station and looked at the security screens. "I don't think Michaels will be out that long."

"Which is why we have to move and fast." He looked at the screens. "Laurie's in this room."

"This is weird material, Doc." Dean said as he came into the room. "I'm just glad I'm not claustrophobic."

"Aren't we all?" Xander quipped.

Peyton nodded, "That's the synthetic skin, Dean. Remember we only have 99 minutes. Come along."

That said, the three of them went to the stairwell and opened the doors from the keys that Westlake took from Michaels. The three walked down the steps cautiously.

Reaching the bottom floor, Dean went first and opened the door. Looking around, he soon spotted another security guard. "What's going on, Tom?" He looked at his watch. "Is it rounds time?"

Dean nodded.

He looked at him, "You feeling ok?"

Dean coughed and covered his mouth. "I might be coming down with something."

"Take it easy, Tom." The guard said as he passed him.

He waved goodbye as the guard left. Dean then opened the door and allowed Peyton and Xander in. "You got to teach me how to mimic people, Doc."

"It's a trained skill I'm afraid." Peyton said as he closed the door.

The three then went to the door that let to Laurie's room. He took the key and opened the door.

He glanced at Dean. "Keep an eye out."

That said, Xander and him entered the room to see Laurie bound to a bed. He went to the to her bounds and begin to rip them apart. "Laurie…It's me. Laurie wake up."

Her eyes opened her eyes, "Leave me alone, Sidney." She then took her hand that was free and went to punch him. "Get away from me." Her eyes widened when he caught the fist with ease.

She then jumped off the bed and tackled him.

Westlake looked at her strangely, "You're not Laurie, are you?" She then pushed him to the ground. Xander took her off of him...allowing him to get to his feet. Xander then held her firmly in his grasp. "Are you sure this isn't Laurie?"

She then pulled away from Xander and dashed for the door. Moments later…Dean came around the corner with her in his grasp.

"You two having problems with the lady." He said with a smirk.

"Let me go." She said with anger.

Westlake approached her. "If you're not Laurie, who are you?"

"I've told you before what my name was." She growled.

"Humor him." Dean said though the mask.

"Gabrielle." She looked at him. "Alright. It's Gabrielle. Now, let me go."

------

TBC


	8. Chapter 5d

Title: Only Human

Chapter: 5d

Author: Jonathan

Rating: M

Category: Xander/?

Summery: Xander has always been around people with powers, but what if he meets people like him, only human.

Disclaimer: Buffy is owned by Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy. Supernatural is owned by Kripke, CW, Warner Brothers

Timeline: Buffy post "Go Fish." Supernatural, pre-series. The year this takes place is in 1999. Xander is 18. Dean being born in 78 is 21 and Sam is 16 since he was born in 83.

Author Notes: 1) This fic started formulated after I saw the recent episodes of Supernatural. I know What the Shell is what is on plate and I would love to go back to Darkverse, but I think this will have to be where my muse is right now.

2) There is no planned shipping right now, but do know that I am a BX fan at heart and that still remains a possibility.

--------------------

"Um guys…we got to move." Dean said as he looked around the corner. He came back, still with Gabrielle in his grasp. "My doubleganger isn't that far away."

Peyton nodded. He took the briefcase he carried with him. "Turn the lights off, Dean. Put this on."

"But…?"

"Dean…"

He sighed. "Take her."

Shortly Gabrielle was passed from Dean to Xander. The lights were turned off. "Let me go!" The woman argued as she struggled.

Moments later the lights came on and all three looked at Dean who was now wearing a new mask.

"When did you get here?"

Dean looked at the door as Michaels approached the threshold.

Peyton added, "We called in Broots just after you went missing."

Michaels looked at Xander. "But you hit me…"

He grinned. "That happened when Ms. Brinkman escaped."

Michaels looked at the woman Xander held. "We were just bringing her back."

The guard glanced at 'Broots.' "I thought Broots was at the Centre."

Dean grinned not knowing what to say.

Peyton thought for a moment. "Broots came with me. With Jarod on the move constantly, his assistance is greatly appreciated."

"Alright…" Michaels said with uncertainty. Peyton then looked at Xander and was about to say something when a ringing sound started. Michaels eyes widened when the faces of Doctor Sydney Green and Kevin Parkman began to melt.

"What the…"

Peyton shook his head. Sighed, and was about to hit him when Dean elbowed him in the back knocking him out. "That was getting interesting." Dean said with a smile.

Peyton told him, "That's what happens unfortunately with my synthetic skin." He turned to Gabrielle who stopped struggling a while back. He tore off the mask and tossed it aside. "Michaels may be out, but I know for sure that people are on their way. I don't know who you are, but I do not think you want to stay here either."

She took a few steps back, "I don't even know who you are. Why would I want to go with you?"

"Either you stay or you go." Xander supplied. "We're offering you a choice. Take it or not. No skin off our noses."

Westlake gave him a look while Harris returned with a smirk. He took off his mask at that moment.

Gabrielle looked at him strangely. He reminded her of someone she knew from years past. Shaking her head, she knew she had to get out of here. "Alright…I don't like it…" Gabrielle sighed. "I don't like it either."

"I think we had enough drama right now, don't you?" Dean brought their conversation to the present.

"Point taken." Westlake said in agreement. He went to the bed that bound Gabrielle. He went to the head of the bed and grabbed the bar that was the top of the head and yanked it completely off. He tossed the free bar to Xander and went to the foot to do the same procedure. Once he had a newly free bar, he tossed the second one to Dean. "Just in case…"

They nodded in agreement.

"What about me?" Gabrielle asked. "Don't I get something?"

Dean smiled, "How bout a chance to go out with me?"

Xander looked at him sternly, "This is so not the time to hit on women."

"There's always time to hit on a girl."

He smirked. "Yeah, but I saw her first."

Gabrielle blushed while Peyton sighed, "Teenagers."

------

"Attention Three-One-Eight Bravo. Please respond."

Lockley took the radio and replied, "Three-One-Eight Bravo here."

"Harris has been sited at The Wing. Requesting pursuit."

The detective grinned, "Request accepted. Davis and I are in pursuit."

Davis looked to his partner, "I'd say this night just turned for the better."

::::::

"I have them in my sights…" A voice whispered into his radio. He aimed a rifle at the shortest male of the group.

"Johnson has them at bay. Michaels and Ambros are in pursuit. Handle with caution."

"10-4, Smith." Johnson said through the radio. He watched as the four of them headed for the south exit. "Suspects are on their way out."

"Michaels is already on foot toward their location. Ambros is right behind him. Only make an entrance when they appear."

Johnson acknowledged as he watched the scene unfold.

::::::

"Which way?" Xander asked as they rounded the corner from the main hall.

"Turn left over here." Westlake said. "We're going out the south exit." He looked behind him and noticed nobody coming.

They continued to run in pursuit of their goal when they heard.

"Stop right there!"

Xander grinned, "I'm thinking no."

::::::

Johnson watched as Michaels and Ambros passed his point. He took his rifle and stepped out into view. "You're surrounded." He said while taking his finger and pressing the trigger. A dart shot from the barrel as it soared through the air.

It missed its mark as the one wearing the Broots mask just ducked even before the mark could meet.

Dean rolled to the floor and remembering his skills from his father, he sprung back to his feet and took the bar that was given to him and flung it at the weapon. He watched as the rifle fell to the ground.

"Shit." The man said as he lost his weapon.

"That's one." He said as the man went back for the weapon. "We gotta move." Dean told them.

"That's the plan." Westlake.

::::::

"Cover me." Michaels said as he handed Johnson back his weapon. He then leapt on one of the one that was using the name Parkman. He pinned him down.

Xander tried to push off Michaels. However, Michaels used the bad to his advantage and kept Harris at bay.

"Xander!" Westlake called from a head of him.

Harris looked around and noticed the three of them heading toward the next hallway. Thinking quickly, he grabbed Michaels by the waist with his legs and flung him off of him.

Xander got to his feet and flung Michaels to the wall watching him drop to the floor just after impact. He sighed, "That's for throwing me down." He looked up as one man had the rifle at bay.

"Don't try anything." The man said as he came forward. "I don't know who you are, but you aren't going anywhere."

Xander watched as he went to his radio. "This is Johnson. We stopped—"

Johnson did stop. Only because Dean came rushing in and slamming Johnson to the ground from behind.

He then took the rifle that Johnson had and aimed it at the charging guard. Winchester aimed the weapon and shot a dart. It immediately fired and hit it's mark. The guard fell to the ground in a heap.

"Thanks." Xander said

He nodded. "Don't mention it." Dean smiled. "C'mon."

That said, the two of them headed in pursuit of Westlake and Gabrielle.

Few moments later Michaels got off the floor with his hands on his back. "I'm really starting to hate them." He sighed and took out his radio. "They're escaping. Ambros and Johnson are out."

"Understood, Michaels."

A moment passed.

"Sweepers are on their way."

::::::

Xander held the door opened as Dean came in moments later. "You good?"

He nodded. "Yeah." He grinned as he approached his friend. "That was fun."

Winchester crossed the threshold to the already waiting Westlake and Gabrielle.

"Good. You're both here." Peyton said as Xander approached them.

The four of them were set to go when the sudden sirens of Los Angeles' finest were coming.

"This is not what we need." Xander said as the car came to a halt. He looked to both his right and left, but sighed when there was nowhere to go.

Seconds later the doors opened and out walked two people. One of which Xander immediately recognized.

"Fun night we're having, huh Harris?"

"Detective Lockley…"

She approached him with a gun in her hand. Kate could hear Davis approaching them from the other side. "I see you're expanding your little gang."

::::::

A black van pulled around the corner as it reached the south exit of the Wing.

The first thing the driver noticed was the flashing lights of a police car. He parked the car and went for his cell phone. He took the phone to his ear and heard the voice begin.

"They're outside." He said. "Cops are here too."

"We still want Brinkman. Do what you want with the others."

"And the cops?"

"Take them out."

::::::

The doors of the van burst open and out walked five people in suits. They took out their handguns and aimed at their targets.

"Halt." Davis said. "This is a police scene." He looked at them. "Your presence isn't needed here."

He never got an answer. Instead. One of the men took their gun and shot Davis without hesitation.

"Davis!" Lockley screamed as she saw her partner fall.

Xander got his feet and grabbed Kate by the arm. "C'mon."

Kate found herself being pulled by Xander as he followed the other members. "Where are you taking me?"

Dean shot back, "Away from them."

::::::

The five of them ran into the alley behind Miller's Sporting Goods.

"You think we lost them?" Dean said as he looked around the corner.

"At the moment anyway." Xander stated. He joined his friends only to find himself being pushed against a wall. "What the…"

"You're coming with me, Harris. You're under arrest."

"He just saved you!" Gabrielle shouted.

"You don't know anything. Alexander Harris is a wanted man." She kept him there. "Hands against the wall. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

She patted him down. When satisfied, she took his hands and bound them behind his back with handcuffs.

"Detective Lockley…"

She looked up at Xander's friends. "You three are all accomplices. I'm going to need to take you in too."

Xander turned around. "You have me, Detective. Leave them out of this."

She grabbed him by the hands to turn him around, but he got an idea. Remembering a lesson from Peyton.

He chuckled lightly. "Detective…"

She looked at him as he turned his body and began to maneuver certain pressure points along with some trained fingered moves to pull himself out of the cuffs. He pushed her against the wall. He grabbed the key ring that he found in her pocket and opened the cuffs.

Opening them up, he quickly wrapped one against her right wrist and the other cuff around the leg of a fire escape latter.

He shrugged. "Maybe some other time, Detective." He then dropped the keys on the ground a few feet away from Kate Lockley.

That said the four of them left leaving a cuffed detective to think.

------

The lights turned on almost on instant as they stepped on the first panel.

"That was fun." Dean said to everyone. Walking to a counter, he picked himself up and sat on the edge. "LA was certainly a fun experience." He looked at Xander, "Thanks by the way."

He answered, "I didn't know it was going to turn out like that." A moment, "Well, I didn't know it was going to turn out exactly like that."

"The question remains though…" He turned to Gabrielle. "What are we going to do with you? You know the Wing isn't going to leave you alone, Gabrielle. They may think you were Laurie, but once they find out the truth, they're going to go after you."

She shrugged, "I'm used to being chased. It's been going on for a very long time."

Xander added, "Dean and I are headed back to West Virginia. If she wants some distance, she can come with us."

"You don't know anything about her. None of us do." Dean answered.

Xander clarified, "Gabrielle had allot of time do just run off. She could of left when we behind Miller's. She could've done allot of things."

Gabrielle shook her head. "Look, thanks for the escape. I've been through Tartarus. But I can handle myself. Always have. I'll just get going."

Peyton approached her, "Interesting. Companies like the Wing and its brother company, the Centre study people with abilities. They have a unique skill. I assume that's why Dr. Green I assume…Mr. Raines were both visiting you."

"Wait…skills? What kind of skills?" Dean asked.

"Doesn't matter." Gabrielle said in her defense. "After some time, I'll be fine. And when that happens, I'll be hard to find."

Dean looked at them, "We're not talking some supernatural mumbo-jumbo like starting fires with their minds are we?"

Gabrielle ignored the comment, "I'm just going to go." She turned around and was about to head out.

Xander got to his feet and approached her, "Gabrielle, I've spent some time in LA before. Even dealt with the Wing a little. What we saw tonight was the Sweepers. You may be fine by yourself. But, you're in no shape to right now. Especially after being tested on a number of times. Just come with us to West Virginia. Get some distance. Then you can go."

She sighed. Gabrielle knew he was right. Looking at him, she nodded reluctantly. "Alright. Fine."

He smiled, "Good."

Dean looked at her. "You may be hot. But I'm still keeping my eyes on you." He then took the mask that he took off just earlier and dumped it in a trashcan. "Been hanging on to that a little too much."

"Oh, and Xander…before you leave. I want to give you some things. You might need them."

"Thanks, Doc."  
------

TBC

To be continued finally in Point Pleasant.


	9. Chapter 6

Title: Only Human

Chapter: 6

Author: Jonathan

Rating: M

Category: Xander/?

Summery: Xander has always been around people with powers, but what if he meets people like him, only human.

Disclaimer: Buffy is owned by Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy. Supernatural is owned by Kripke, CW, Warner Brothers

Timeline: Buffy post "Go Fish." Supernatural, pre-series. The year this takes place is in 1999. Xander is 18. Dean being born in 78 is 21 and Sam is 16 since he was born in 83.

Author Notes: 1) This fic started formulated after I saw the recent episodes of Supernatural. I know What the Shell is what is on plate and I would love to go back to Darkverse, but I think this will have to be where my muse is right now.

2) There is no planned shipping right now, but do know that I am a BX fan at heart and that still remains a possibility.

---------------------------------------

Xander sat in the driver seat of the car as it traveled down the highway. To his left was Gabrielle. She kept quiet. Her eyes stared out the window as she gazed upon the scenery.

Not much was figured out from the last few days. She was always quiet and kept to herself. Xander tried to get to know her a little, but she never really paid any attention to him.

He sighed.

He had no idea how long she was kept at the Wing. Had no idea of her "power" that Dr. Westlake clued him on. He tried to throw some jokes at her. It was his best way to break the ice. While she didn't respond, he did notice a slight smile now and then. So, he knew he got to her a little, but not much.

Little was better than nothing.

Pulling his eyes from the blond he went back to the windshield.

They were actually a few hours away from Point Pleasant. When they got back, they could finally put this mothman problem to bed. He just hoped that nothing drastic happened while he and Dean were away.

Dean sat behind them. Between the whole trip he had a hard time from asking Gabrielle out or trying to figure out her situation.

Glancing at the rear-view mirror, he could see Dean still talking on his cell phone. He had been on the phone now for a little over ten minutes. As far as Xander could tell, he was just comparing notes with his dad and brother.

He briefly returned his gaze to Gabrielle and smiled slightly when she glanced at him back. Xander was about to say something to her when she turned back to the window gazing. Xander grunted a little.

She turned to give him a strange look. He smiled trying to apologize a little. But…she returned with a snort of her own and turned back to the window.

"Alright boy and girl…"

Xander looked at the mirror. "What's up?"

Dean replied, "Well…it looks like Mothman is still a problem."

Harris smirked, "Really?"

"Yeah…" Dean reasoned back. "The big guy has been appearing in front of a of a couple of people. Always repeating the same line."

Xander grinned, "Wings on…wings off?"

Winchester smirked, "Nothing like that."

Gabrielle looked at Dean briefly. She tossed some of her long hair behind left ear.

"So what has he been saying?"

Dean answered back, "Four deaths of Jericho."

Xander's eyes looked at him for a second strangely, "Four deaths of Jericho?"

He nodded, "That's what Dad said."

"So three deaths aren't enough?"

"Apparently…"

Xander nodded slowly, "Alright…" He looked at the road. "We should be there in thirty minutes." He glanced at Gabrielle's back of her head, "What about you? You still haven't given us an answer. What are you going to do when we get there?"

She shrugged, "Already told you. Head north."

"And the Wing? What are you going to do about them?"

Gabrielle looked at him, "It's my problem, Xander. I'll deal with it."

Dean smiled, "Just like you dealt with it before a few weeks ago?"

She turned to him, "Look, thank you for getting me out of there. But…won't happen to me again."

Xander looked at her, "How can you be so sure?"

"I have my reason."

And with that said, the conversation ended. Xander looked up at rear-view mirror. He looked at Dean and mouthed the words, 'Alright…'

---

"Sammy!"

Sam Winchester looked up from the book he was reading. "Hey Dean."

His brother smiled, "Good to see you, Squirt."

"How was LA, Jerk?"

Dean smiled, "Just great, Bitch."

"Boys."

Both brothers looked at their father as he came around the corner from the bathroom. He looked at his son, "Hi, Dean."

"Hi, Dad."

"Where's Xander?" Sam asked.

"Right here." He said crossing the threshold. "I was trying to get Gabrielle up here."

Dean looked at him, "Her mind was already made up."

He shrugged, "I know…but still…"

John asked, "Gabrielle's the girl you rescued?"

"Yeah." Dean answered. He added, "Sure was a fun night."

"LA's finest is always fun." Xander said with a grin. He rubbed his wrists. "Always a good work out."

He took a chair that was near Sam and pulled it out a little. Taking a seat, he added, "So what's this deal about the four deaths?"

John crossed his arms as he moved over to them. "Just after you two left Sarah Masters came looking for Rachel Bender who in turned contacted us."

Dean looked at his father, "Wasn't Masters the name…"

Sam filled in for him, "Aaron's sister. The mothman appeared right in front of her and she could of she heard the phase, 'Four deaths of Jericho.' Problem is he never actually said it. She actually heard him say it in her mind."

Xander pointed out, "Makes sense…it was the mothman who called me all those times."

Dean added, "The doc traced the call. Both came from his phone."

John replied, "Phone tracing back to their own device is nothing uncommon." He rubbed his shoulder slightly as he continued to lean against the corner of the wall. "Especially since it comes from the paranormal."

Xander got to his feet and looked at the article that was on the table. On route to the table he noticed something wrapped in a brown tarp. He looked at it strangely. A puddle of water was secreting on a mound of newspapers. "Um…your tarp is leaking."

John and Sam looked at the object in question. "Right. Forgot we had this." Sam went from his seat and grabbed the tarp. The younger sibling sprawled out more newspapers on the bed. Taking the tarp he leant it against the papers. His father came over and helped him unroll the material.

"We found this by the Ohio River." Sam answered.

John pointed out, "Since the last known spot for the mothman was at the Silver Bridge, we investigate its last sighting. Namely where the Silver Bridge met its end to where the now current Silver Memorial Bridge now resides."

When the tarp was unrolled, Xander's brown eyes stared at what looked like the remains of a humanoid skeleton. It was about the same height of a normal human, but there were deformities on the skull and an actual tale.

"That is definitely someone who didn't eat their Wheeties." Xander grinned.

"Cute." Dean responded.

Sam replied, "I thought it was funny."

"So a demonic skeleton washed up on shore? And nobody noticed anything?" Xander asked.

John reminded him, "It happened just recently."

Xander nodded, "And when did the mothman start making sightings again?"

Sam looked at his father and then at Dean and then back to his dad. "About a month ago?"

"That sounds about right." John reasoned.

"What are you thinking about?" Dean asked.

Xander went to the newspapers on the table and looked at headline, "Silver Memorial Bridge One Year to Go." He scanned the article briefly. "According to this, the bridge will reach its 30th anniversary next year…"

Dean nodded, "And you're thinking something might happen. Something that might have caused mothman to come back?"

He shrugged, "It is possible."

Sam added, "30 is a round number."

Harris nodded, "I just wish we could find more."

John pointed out, "Bobby did send something to us just yesterday."

Dean asked, "What he send you?"

Sam answered, "John Keel's private journal."

------

TBC


	10. Chapter 7

Title: Only Human

Chapter: 7

Author: Jonathan

Rating: M

Category: Xander/?

Summery: Xander has always been around people with powers, but what if he meets people like him, only human.

Disclaimer: Buffy is owned by Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy. Supernatural is owned by Kripke, CW, Warner Brothers

Timeline: Buffy post "Go Fish." Supernatural, pre-series. The year this takes place is in 1999. Xander is 18. Dean being born in 78 is 21 and Sam is 16 since he was born in 83.

Author Notes: 1) This fic started formulated after I saw the recent episodes of Supernatural. I know What the Shell is what is on plate and I would love to go back to Darkverse, but I think this will have to be where my muse is right now.

2) There is no planned shipping right now, but do know that I am a BX fan at heart and that still remains a possibility.

---------------------------------------

"So this is where you saw it?"

Sam Winchester got up from his position where he was currently squatting. "Yeah…" He rubbed his hands together briefly and looked at his brother in return.

Dean was leaning against the bark of a tree that bordered the Ohio River.

His younger brother pointed out, "Dad and I cleared the tracks, but that's where the skeleton came from."

Dean walked to the destined location and squatted down. His eyes surveyed the area to inspect it closely. And his brother was right. Both him and their dad did a good job covering their previous encounter.

He then gazed upon the river. His eyes noted the current and how it flowed south. Winchester then turned his head to look at his father and Xander. "What did Keel call this again?"

John flipped through the journal. "The Nexus."

Xander added, "It says that like Point Pleasant, there are many Nexi throughout the world. The closest Nexus from here is San Francisco."

"What exactly is a Nexus anyway?" Dean asked. He got to his feet and approached them. Sam followed suit.

Xander grinned, "I got this." He thought for a moment. In his best 'Giles' voice, he mimicked, "It is a gateway. A spiritual nexus if you will. A location that has to include the five life elements…"

Dean repeated, "Life elements?"

Sam clarified, "Earth, wood, fire, water, and metal."

Xander looked at them, "Y'know, if you add wind, heart, and take out wood and metal, you can actually call out for Captain Planet."

"That's all we need." Dean replied. "A Ted Turner marketing campaign come to life."

Xander shrugged, "It would free up time on Cartoon Network." He returned, "Then I can get my Eye of Thundera out of storage."

"Anyway…" Sam uttered. He glanced at his father, "When the Silver Bridge fell, it must have been the metal the river needed."

His father said, "It was also around that time when the Men in Black were being seen." He closed the book. "In this area anyway."

He looked at Xander a second and flipped the journal back open and went to a destined page. "We did find something interesting though." Xander gave him a look. "Keel listed the spots Mothman visited." He passed the book to the young man. "Mothman even spent some time near San Francisco."

John took a folded piece of paper and unfolded. A copy of a blue print appeared in front of them. "It's a manor. Victorian I think."

"A manor?" Sam asked. He took the paper from his dad. "Why is there a blue print in his journal?"

His father looked at the book and gave it another scan. "The manor was built right over it."

"Did he say why?" Xander asked.

John shook his head, "No…" He closed it again. "My guess…someone wanted to keep an eye on it."

Xander smirked, "Wonder if that's why my highschool was built over the hellmouth."

Dean looked at him, "Your school was built on top of a hellmouth?"

He shrugged, "School is hell."

Winchester smirked, "Ain't that the truth."

::::::

Gabrielle took the last of her belongings and stashed them in a new pouch. Slinging it to her back, she couldn't help but get a slight smile of remembrance.

She shook her head. It reminded her of her past. And that was never easy. Always on the move…never knowing where'd she end…whenever she might die. Too many things have always been on her mind, but she learned long ago to forgo that. It was never easy. She always came to the same conclusion.

Alone was the way to be.

Giving the barn where she currently using as a gathering spot, she gave the room a once more over. Allowing her fingers to feel the stone, she smiled when she didn't have to deal with the Wing anymore.

Opening the door, she turned off the lights and headed out.

Looking around, she could already see that night was approaching. One option was that she should stay during the night and head out in the morning. But…something told her to get out now.

Approaching a horse that was tied to a piece of wood, she took the saddle that was already in position and took it off. After all her time, she still preferred to ride bareback. Taking one foot, she jumped up and swung her other leg around the body.

Pulling herself into a sitting position, she slapped her leg against the horse's side to get moving. She lowered herself closer and squeezed the animal tighter between her thighs.

The horse's trot soon sped up as he headed toward the entrance.

"Where do you think you're going with my horse?"

Gabrielle looked behind her and saw a man charging toward her. She smiled. The man became a distant image as her and the horse rode out of the farm.

She rode him down the dirt road, which led back to Terrance Street. Turning to the right, she went for the exit of Point Pleasant. She had to get out of here and fast.

The blond woman couldn't help but smile as the wind blew through her long hair. Her skin picked up on the slight pressure and a cold chill ran down her back. She couldn't help but smile at the freedom it allowed her. It had been a long time since she rode a horse.

She certainly was glad that she had food and water packed with her. Gabrielle was going to need it if she was going to stay on the move. And if she wanted to leave finally, she was going to need her energy.

The Wing's tests were running through her body and she was in no time ready to be at full status. She had to admit. Xander and Dean taking her helped her. It gave some distance. Distance was always something she liked. No matter where she was.

Minutes passed as she rode her new horse. Ahead of her she could see the highway. It would only be a matter of time until she got out of Point Pleasant.

Seconds flew by as the horse's hooves pounded against the pavement. Breathing got heated as they moved.

But something striking happened as she continued to gallop. Ahead of her rows of cars could be seen. Being near a highway that was understandable…

But empty cars.

People weren't in them. She slowed her horse as she continued to view the surreal image. The strange thing however was that as she continued to travel, cars seemed to change.

They still were cars, but they looked as if they were crashing into one another. Her eyes widened when she started to see dead human bodies in the seats. The odor truly had the notion of decay. And it got worse as she continued to ride.

Looking ahead, she wanted to find out the truth. So, she raised her legs a little and squeezed again. The horse picked up speed and they went faster down the road.

The cars got worse and human bodies became more graphic. She even saw some broken limbs.

Her eyes kept looking at the images of bloodshed. But before she could tell the horse to slow down she fell to the ground in a thud.

Pulling herself into a sitting position she looked at front of her strangely. The horse kept running. Gabrielle got to her feet. "Get back here!"

The horse didn't respond. He just kept running. Gabrielle started to run after him but found that she couldn't move forward. It was as if a wall was in place. Taking her hand she touched the area in front of her and could definitely feel a wall. She closed her hand to form a fist and started to bang. But she couldn't move passed this new "wall."

Her hand released and she started to feel around. As far as she could tell, the new "wall" went on for a while.

What just happened?

She looked at the cars. Was that why they crashed? They could move beyond this point.

Shalking her head. She didn't understand what was going on. Her eyes flowed with confusion. Green pulls were clouded in mystery.

She looked ahead of her and saw a group of people walking outside. Taking her fist, she banged again.

"Hey!"

No answer.

Gabrielle banged harder.

"Hey!"

Again…no answer.

"I'm talking to you!"

The group stopped. They huddled together for a few moments when one broke off a few minutes later. The person turned around and looked at her. Straight into her eyes.

He soon started to charge forward and Gabrielle smiled upon first sight. But her eyes widened moments later. She took a few steps back when she realized it wasn't a human. The person growled at her and smacked his lips.

The person turned out to be a demon…

---

TBC


	11. Chapter 8

Title: Only Human

Chapter: 8

Author: Jonathan

Rating: M

Category: Xander/?

Summery: Xander has always been around people with powers, but what if he meets people like him, only human.

Disclaimer: Buffy is owned by Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy. Supernatural is owned by Kripke, CW, Warner Brothers

Timeline: Buffy post "Go Fish." Supernatural, pre-series. The year this takes place is in 1999. Xander is 18. Dean being born in 78 is 21 and Sam is 16 since he was born in 83.

Author Notes: 1) This fic started formulated after I saw the recent episodes of Supernatural. I know What the Shell is what is on plate and I would love to go back to Darkverse, but I think this will have to be where my muse is right now.

2) There is no planned shipping right now, but do know that I am a BX fan at heart and that still remains a possibility.

---------------------------------------

She took a few steps back due to instinct.

The newly recognized demon jumped through the "wall" as if it wasn't there. He growled when his hood fell off of his head. Gabrielle was soon to discover a head covered in green scales. Two bright blue eyes and a snout that had to share similarities with a minotaur.

He charged the woman forcing him to pin her against a tree within seconds. Gabrielle could feel the heated breath of the demon and see the fangs glisten in the early moonlight.

She frantically looked to her side and saw her pouch laying a few feet from her. Her mind quickly recalled placing the knife she took from the barn inside. But it wasn't going to help right now since she was pinned.

Gabrielle turned back to face the demon and quickly had to find a way to get out of this predicament. Even momentarily if necessary. Ahead of her the group of demons went back to walking.

Then she noticed the tail at that rested upon the ground. Lifting her foot, she quickly stomped hard using all her strength that she could muster at that moment and made her mark. The demon lifted up his head and hollered out in pain.

Gabrielle used that moment to her advantage and tackled the demon with her right side forcing him to follow to the ground. She didn't wait for a second as she dove for her pouch…

But as she was about to reach for the leathered container, she felt her leg being grabbed. Glancing for the reason, she spotted the demon dragging her back to him. Gabrielle turned back to the bag and tried to grab it, but it was still slightly out of reach.

"Dammit." She uttered under her breath. Going back to face the demon she used her other foot and slammed him in the forehead allowing him to let his grip loosen. The blond went back to the bag—this time able to reach it and tore it open. She took her free hand and grabbed the knife. She turned back and slammed the blade into his right claw.

She ripped it out and watched him recoil with injury. Gabrielle got to her feet and took a breath. The woman then used his fallen form to her advantage and went to make the final blow.

But the demon caught her off guard and caught her waiving arm. He grabbed the other one and turned the table on her. He was about to pin her back to the ground but remembering an old tactic she learned a while ago, she used his weight against him and threw him over her head and to the ground.

She then pinned him, and trapped the demon under her knees. She raised the hand that held her weapon and jabbed it into his chest. His eyes widened as purple blood started to seep through the wound.

Upon reflex, he squirmed. Then he lifted his head up and tried to grab her by her hair. He reached the side of her face and could feel the soft skin upon contact. He tried to shoved her to the ground hard with his last amount of strength, but he faltered shortly and loss his grasp moments later.

The demon's arm then fell to the side shortly after.

Gabrielle let out a breath when he stopped moving and watched as his breathing slowed down.

When the demon stopped, she looked around her. Going back to the "wall," she reached for it again. And yet again…she was trapped. But the question then became was how did the demon jump through?

That, and how did the horse?

She had no idea what was going on. Gabrielle turned back to the demon and wondered if maybe she might have killed her answer. But she knew who might have some idea. Gabrielle had to find Xander and Dean.

::::::

Dean closed the door to the hotel room and headed down the steps. The others were watching the news about one of the most recent car crashes in Point Pleasant.

He left a couple sodas in the car and decided to go pick it up. If they were going to try and find out about mothman and the four deaths of Jericho caffeine was needed.

He reached the parking lot and shoved his hand in his pocket. Dean took out his keys and went to the trunk. The elder brother opened the trunk and looked inside.

"Just perfect…"

Cans of Coke rolled all over the trunk. He quickly caught the rolling cans and stashed them in a plastic bag. He sighed in disgust when he finished catching the cans.

Taking them out of the trunk, he shut it. Turning around he was soon surprised to see Gabrielle approaching him.

"Didn't think I'd see you again."

She ran a hand over her right arm. Looking up at him, she said, "I didn't have much of a choice."

Dean turned around and sat on the hood of the car. He crossed his arms. "What do you mean you don't have a choice? You already made it when we got here. You turned around and left."

She walked toward him…still making sure space was between them. "It's not like I tried, Dean. I literally mean I can't leave."

He gave her a side smile. "Looks like you didn't try hard enough."

Gabrielle shook her head, "Dean…if I could, I would leave. There's nothing more that I would like to do, but I can't! Point Pleasant is trapped!"

Dean gave her a strange look, "What do you mean trapped?"

She looked at the ground. Then back at him. "I want to talk about this, but I rather do it with you, your family, and Xander."

Dean agreed and the two of them headed upstairs.

::::::

"Looky who I found." Dean said as he opened the door.

His father, brother, and friend looked up to see a shot blond woman with green eyes.

"Gabrielle…" Xander said when she crosseed the threshold.

She smiled sligthtly, "Hi."

Dean addressed them, "This isn't a social call." He looked at her, "She needs our help."

Gabrielle started, "I…"

Sam picked up the mood. "Uh..hi." He gave her a grin, "My name's Sam and this is our dad."

She looked at them, "Gabrielle." The blond tossed some hair behind her ear as she glanced at Xander. "I told Dean I had to talk to you…" Gabrielle looked at John and Sam. "…All of you."

Sam took out a chair and offered it to her. "Please…"

Gabrielle nodded and sat down. She watched as all the others did the same plan. Dean on the other hand leant against the corner of two walls with his arms crossed.

She gave them a soft smile and took a breath. Gabrielle told them what happened within the last couple hours.

"So now…I don't know what to do. No one's leaving. We're trapped."

Xander pointed out, " You think there's some connection between this and the demon that attacked you."

John suggested, "There could a connection. Point Pleasant is a nexus."

Gabrielle asked, "Nexus…"

Sam was about to say something when Dean interrupted him, "Are you sure want to clue her in on this? She already abandoned us once, who's to say she won't after?"

Gabrielle reminded him, "We're trapped, Dean. I'll leave when we can, but right now I need help."

"She has a point, Son." John told his eldest.

Agreeing to her statement, he allowed Sam to tell her what they have experienced on their end.

Gabrielle asked, "And did you find anything out about the '4 deaths of Jericho'?"

Xander glanced at the television screen for a second. Even though it was currently on mute, his mind focused on the reported car crashes. He turned back to Gabrielle. "Where did you find the car crash?"

She replied, "Just by the highway. Just north from here."

"And they did report another crash site on the other end of town." Sam told them.

John nodded slowly, "Combine Gabrielle's highway incident and the others and…"

"You get four." Gabrielle supplied

------

TBC


	12. Chapter 9

Title: Only Human

Chapter: 9

Author: Jonathan

Rating: M

Category: Xander/?

Summery: Xander has always been around people with powers, but what if he meets people like him, only human.

Disclaimer: Buffy is owned by Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy. Supernatural is owned by Kripke, CW, Warner Brothers

Timeline: Buffy post "Go Fish." Supernatural, pre-series. The year this takes place is in 1999. Xander is 18. Dean being born in 78 is 21 and Sam is 16 since he was born in 83.

Author Notes: 1) This fic started formulated after I saw the recent episodes of Supernatural. I know What the Shell is what is on plate and I would love to go back to Darkverse, but I think this will have to be where my muse is right now.

2) There is no planned shipping right now, but do know that I am a BX fan at heart and that still remains a possibility.

------

Xander whipped the back of his hand to rid the beads of sweat forming upon his forehead. His eyes, still adjusting to the blazing fire stared at the heated cauldron.

He let out a breath as the Winchesters and Gabrielle continued to forge their destined project. "How much longer?" Harris asked in a tired tone.

The five of them have been building an ironclad battering ram. After some experimenting on the invisible "walls," magic was determined to be the source. And when dealing with magic, iron was the element to work with.

But what puzzled them for a bit was the Jericho line. It was quickly referenced to the street that currently resided in Point Pleasant, but when combined with the four crash sites, it was quickly debunked.

It was actually Gabrielle who came up with an answer. It looked like it fit. Since using the four deaths as a metaphor for four entrances, Jericho could relate back to the ancient story. And seeing the demons walking around the border only cemented in the comparison.

So they figured one way to break through the wall was iron. And to do so, a battering ram was decided upon. They have been working on this weapon now for a couple days.

It was a long process. Especially combining iron with wood.

John returned, "If we move on this, we should be able to have this done by morning."

"That is if you stop talking and get working." A voice said from behind them.

They turned around to see the farmer in charge. A short man. Just slightly under Sam's height. A scruffy brown beard covered his chin as his dark blue eyes gazed at them five of them.

"Honestly, if you want to move, you need to stop your yamming and start your hammering."

Xander rolled his eyes when the farmer turned around and left saying he had to finish some chores. "What a real prince."

Dean shook his head as he flashed a wired grin. "Farmer boy's got a stick up his ass."

Xander chuckled.

"Oh god…"

The two turned to Sam.

"There's two of you."

Xander grinned, "And you're realizing this now?"

He shook his head as he continued to work on at the battering ram.

------

A sudden gust of wind cascaded in a circle as two large feet stomped on the graveled dirt. The owner soon inspected his surroundings. His bright red eyes looked for any source of movement. He allowed his senses to view the environment.

On the other side of Point Pleasant, the demons continued their march. It was actually almost to competition. All they had to do was finish their last lap, and the town of Point Pleasant would successfully be closed off from the outside world.

The mothman soon felt the ground vibrate as wheels caressed the pavement. He could tell that the Winchesters, Xander, and Gabrielle were on their way. The mothman went to a tree and flew up to the top. He bent down to inspect the scene unfold.

Xander opened his door. He got out of his car and waited for Gabrielle and Sam to come around the hood.

The three of them were just a few feet from the north invisible "wall." They waited a few moments while Dean and their father came up from behind.

They shortly parked right behind the car and turned off the engine. While they got out of the car, Xander, Sam, and Gabrielle made their way over to the vehicle.

The five of them went to the roof and unfastened the battering ram that they just built.

"I didn't realize it would be this heavy." Sam said as he and the others took the weapon off the hood.

Xander, Gabrielle, and Sam took one side while John and Dean took the other. They made their way to just beyond the "wall" and took a few feet back.

"Everybody ready?" John asked as they grabbed hold of their positions.

One by one each of the quintet agreed and they took the battering ram in their arms and chose a spot for them to start the lunching.

At the count of three, they started running. When they reached the "wall," they immediately felt the ram hit hard. It didn't respond to any movement. But the thought of an easy collapse wouldn't come feasible.

So once at a time, the five took the ram back and shoved it again. Each time from the second time, a little rupture was heard.

With each rupture, the "wall" weakened more and more.

Time passed with each blow and more and more strength was used. Soon…the battering ram shattered the wall.

"We did it?" Dean asked when they watched the top of the battering ram dive through the "wall."

"It looks like it." Sam said.

"We don't know for sure." John reminded them. "Never over assume. Remember that."

"Yes sir." The two brothers said in unison.

Gabrielle let the battering ram down as the others did as well. She walked to the edge and felt the "wall." Her hand felt the smooth surface as she did before. But when she got to the hole, her hand immediately rounded the edge and she felt the rumbled tough worn surface the battering ram created.

"It worked." She said to the others.

"That's iron and magic for you." Xander said to her. He joined her. "After we go through, we'll come back in and blow down the other walls."

They agreed and soon began crawling through the hole.

------

"I didn't think there would be this many." Gabrielle said as she just coming out of the hole.

Xander replied as the demons started to charge the five of them, "It's all about perspective."

He turned slightly to the left and spotted Dean and Sam were already in a fight of their own. John had his own small group and that only left him and Gabrielle. The mysterious blond was already in her own battle too.

Harris then turned back to the scene unfolding in front of him. He took out a sword that was sheathed behind his back. Taking both hands, Xander grabbed the weapon by the handle tightly.

Three demons charged toward him. The middle of the three leapt forward and was soaring through the air to catch Xander and force him to the ground. However, Xander took a step to the right and watched him fall to the ground in a heap. Xander smirked for a moment only to block an incoming punch from the shorter demon of the three.

The other demon soon tackled Xander. Two punches were repeating to hit the young man. Harris retaliated spinning his back to the demon only to come back and slice the blade through the demon's wrists. He immediately hollered out in pain.

Xan didn't wait for a second as he turned to his right to take on the two others. He took the blade and jammed it into the chest of the demon that leaped toward moments ago.

Xander grunted when he heard the slice the bodily tissue that only a demon could maintain. He pulled out the sword and went for his third demon. Xander jabbed his blade for the handless blunder.

::::::

"Watch out Sammy!"

Sam turned his head to the right where he saw his brother throw a dagger at the demon his younger brother just tackled.

Problem happened however. The demon took his armored tail and clubbed the incoming weapon.

"Shit." Dean uttered his breath. The elder brother then turned back to the demon and pounced on the creature. "I so had no idea that I would try to bed a demon before."

He held the demon down and went for his second dagger. He raised his hand and was about to slam the blade down but was soon forced to roll on his back by the demon.

"Dean!"

Dean soon found gigantic weight being lifted from his shoulders. He looked at the reason and spotted Sam forcing the demon off of him. Dean rolled away from underneath the creature. He sprung to his feet and forced himself back on the demon.

The demon fell to the ground in a thump. Dean pinned the demon again and was back on top. He smirked, "Didn't think I be in this position again." He didn't wait for a response. Dean took his spare dagger and slammed it into the demon's chest.

He got back to his feet and headed for his brother who was busy going one-on-one with a demon of his own.

::::::

John lowered his rifle after he rang out a round of buckshot. The bullets soared through air and they ripped into one of the four demons surrounding the elder Winchester.

He raised the weapon again and went for the second demon, but was soon grabbed from behind. John's limbs fell limp to the ground due to the shift in gravity. He found himself being carried away.

John took his hand that carried the rifle and passed it to his left hand. Using both hands, he slammed the rifle back and hit the demon in the shoulder that was carrying him.

He fell to the ground within seconds. A moment later, John turned around and got on his hands. He followed through with a foot sweep. Going to his rifle, he cocked the demon on the forehead with the butt of the weapon and followed through with an uppercut.

He later took a lesson from an old friend and followed through with a whack to the head from another demon with the butt again. He quickly bent down to his bootstrap and pulled out a small dagger. He followed through with a blow to the clavicle of the said demon.

::::::

Dean quickly threw some demon remains off his jacket. He shook his head. "They never give me a chance to shower."

He soon noted three demons running toward him.

"Haven't you had enough?"

When he didn't get an answer, he took a step back and got into a fighting stance. He took both daggers in his hands and gave them a hand twirl. "Alright all, Putrid, Scalely, and Ugly…come on." He gritted his teeth awaiting the charge to meet up with him.

Dean followed through with a diving jab at the center demon. He flew full force, not wanting the demon to get any chance to get an upper hand. Dean elbowed the demon straight in the gut knocking the wind out of him.

He twisted to his right and went for the second, but was soon stopped by the third. The third demon went for the stomach and did the same move.

"Lucky shot." He wheezed in response.

The demon then followed through with grabbing Dean by the neck and took his other hand and grabbed the elder brother by the right limb. The demon smiled as he started to pull.

Dean stretched out his neck in pain and searched for his free hand. Due to his current situation, Dean long lost the dagger and was unfournatenly trapped to the demon's will.

But he soon felt a lost of pressure. He rotated his neck to find the reason. Gabrielle stood a few feet from him and threw down the now limp demon. A trail of blood trickled from a deep wound that appeared on his upper chest.

"Dean…"

He held his hand up at the blond. "Hey, it's cool."

She nodded as she went for another demon.

::::::

Carnage continued to flow for sometime. Xander, Dean, John, Sam, and Gabrielle took the demons head on. Each one of the five truly hand their own battle to take on. Blood caked all over their skins. Their hair was tasseled and their clothing was torn.

And the demons kept coming. They had no idea how long this was going to last.

But all of a sudden, everything stopped.

They looked at one another. Each of them had a peculiar look on their faces. The demons soon disappeared leaving even the bloodied sand they were standing on cleared.

A gust of wind circulated around them as two feet stomped onto the ground. They all looked at the reason and saw what could only be described as the mothman.

Two bright red eyes glanced at each of them.

No lip movement was seen, but a thought passed through their minds.

'Be seeing you.'

Without another thought or comment, the mothman spread open his wings wide and flew back into the sky.

------

THE END

Xander Harris will return in Blood Driven. Coming to a computer screen near you soon.

Well, there it is. The end of Only Human. This fic is the start of a series. More Xander Harris action to come. And no, mothman is not going to end here. He'll make appearances throughout the series run.

I would like to thank a group of people who helped me in this fic. Namely, William Gilmore, Silent Bob Foley, Diabloslayer, and Tenhawk. All of which have helped me.

I hope you enjoyed this fic, and I hope you enjoy the sequel. Soon to start next week I hope. Again, thank you for reading, and I hope you liked it.

Also note, the Dead Like Me movie is soon to come out. If things go well, I also hope to return to Between Life and Death. So many things to come.


End file.
